A Torturus Situation,
by Kaya Winn
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by Draco Malfoy. and Draco's intent is something that harry could never have expected. Warning, male on male action. i do not own harry potter


Harry had been walking the corridor, he forgot what he'd been doing, and it didn't matter, when he'd suddenly been grabbed by many hands from behind. Several of said hands slapped over his mouth as he opened it to yell a fold of cloth going over his eyes and a deafening spell onto his ears. He kicked out and tried to hit whoever had him as his hands were twisted rather painfully behind his back and bound. Harry yelled his fury the sound muffled by the many hands over his mouth and he threw himself into his struggles panic overtaking him as he thrashed from side to side. A fist into his throat cut off Harry's air, and for the next several minutes, nearly ten by Harry's reckoning, he spent his energy just trying to breathe.

He huffed, curling up slightly, as he was dropped unceremoniously onto a rather hard surface. It felt like a table. He squirmed again trying to free his hands and he heard the laughter and victorious hoots and giggles as if a radio had suddenly been switched on.

"The fuck do you want with me!?" harry demanded in a hiss falling still panting slightly, still breathless form the punch and the laughs started up again.

"Leave us." A cold amused voice said and it made harry freeze. He knew that voice, it taunted him nearly every day.

"Malfoy what the hell is this!?" harry demanded summoning every ounce of hate he had into his voice as he heard the giggles and laughs receding.

"Payback, revenge, self satisfaction, your humiliation, pick one." Malfoy said smirking as he removed Harry's blindfold. Harry blinked, looking around. _The Slytherin common room. _On a table like harry had assumed.

Malfoy was standing next to Harry, a sadistic, self satisfied smirk on his face as he ran a rope through his fingers. Suddenly, harry was very afraid and he cringed away from Malfoy, and then kicked out as the blonde began to tie Harry's feet down onto the table via the table legs. Malfoy just chuckled again and flicked his wand at harry who groaned as his body fell completely limp.

"You bastard," Harry growled, screwing his eyes shut as he felt Malfoy tie his legs down so they were spread (rather painfully) apart. Malfoy grinned again, untying Harry's hands and chuckling darkly.

"We're going to have so much _fun, _Potter." Draco's sadistic smirk was the only thing in Harry's line of sight as Malfoy tied Harry's arms down, this time in a T formation. Harry could feel his fear growing.

"Let me go, Malfoy," Harry hissed, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. It made the Slytherin laugh again. Malfoy set his hand on Harry's crotch lightly, making harry jump as his eyes grew wide. Harry shifted as Draco started to lean down onto his hand and whimpered when the pressure began to hurt.

"What's the matter little potter? Hurt?" he asked smirking as he ground his palm hard into Harry's crotch and the golden boy yelled arching thrashing at the ropes pain written on his face panting tears gathered at his eyes as the pressure eased. He gulped as Malfoy began to stroke tenderly smirking as harry groaned his hips jerking off the table.

"You're s...sick." Harry whimpered, trying to regain composure, but all it did was make Malfoy smirk.

"Yes. Yes I am." Malfoy said grinning rubbing Harry's length through the cloth, firm soft touches that made harry moan and arch off the table enjoying it a lot even as he tried to keep his composer and hold his hips still. Malfoy smirked leaning down his hot breath ghosting over carry's now hardening cock and harry froze.

"W...what are you d...doing?!" harry demanded panicking slightly hissing and moaning again arching off the table once more as Malfoy lapped up the bulge in Harry's pants with his tongue before pressing against it with his tongue making harry whimper, his hips lifting off the table for more. Malfoy smirked and Harry yelled out in pain as the Slytherin suddenly sank his teeth hard into the bulge, backing away as Harry started screaming. Curses and threats were hurled at Draco as Harry thrashed hard at his bonds. Harry fell limp panting hard glaring at Malfoy who was smirking, watching harry struggle leaned up against a wall, he had an almost predatory look which made harry resume his struggling. He fell limp again and Malfoy smirked padding over leaning over Harry's face grinning.

"Finished?" he asked, not even flinching as Harry lunged forward, his teeth snapping barely an inch from Draco's nose, cut short by his bound arms. Malfoy chuckled, seeming to find Harry's rage amusing as he circled around harry.

"perhaps you require a muzzle?" he asked grinning at harry who snarled tugging at his bonds and Draco giggled gripping Harry's hair and yanking Harry's head back making the captive Gryffindor yelp, and Malfoy smirked running his tongue along Harry's neck. He sucked on Harry's Adam's apple, which made Harry moan, before abruptly backing away, dropping Harry's head so suddenly that Harry wasn't able to catch himself and yelped again as his head connected with the table bringing tears to the brunette's eyes. Harry gritted his teeth to keep from making any other noises, something that again seemed to amuse Draco as the blond ran a finger down Harry's chest making harry gulp and shiver then growl as it tickled…and felt good. Harry gulped his eyes closing, he was doomed, he knew it, and so did Malfoy. Malfoy smirked kissing harry just below the dip in the Gryffindor's neck and slid his hands up Harry's shirt, grinning as he felt his captive stiffen, obviously uncomfortable as to what was happening and harry was terrified to think of what Draco was planning. Malfoy grinned lightly grazing the edge of one of Harry's nipples and the Gryffindor jumped, biting his lip to hold back a moan, hissing with pleasure as Draco began to rub and brush the nipples. It wasn't fair! Harry had never been touched like this!! Never! Painfully or pleasurable, he had no defense against this sort of thing none! Harry arched, mewling, as Draco gently pinched the nipple then yelled tears slipping down Harry's face as Draco violently twisted, filling harry with pain he'd never experienced before.

"I'm going to break you, Harry." Draco said, smirking. "I'm going to make you suffer and hate yourself and love it and become mine all at the same time." He blinked looking shocked as harry chuckled.

"You can try." He hissed, almost challenging Malfoy and the other smirked, accepting the challenge running his nails down Harry's chest leaving long ragged red lines behind and making harry hiss.

"I'll do more then try, my Harry." Draco hissed smirking

"F…fuck you!" Harry snarled, eyes closed, unable to stop the tears, which only seemed to make him prettier, and Malfoy self satisfied smirk grew into an amused grin.

"Oh no harry. I'd rather fuck you." Malfoy said flicking his wand making harry yelp. His clothes were gone, just like that, just GONE and Harry gulped, barely daring to breathe, as he stared at Malfoy with wide, terrified eyes. Malfoy grinned, studying Harry's body as he ran a long slender finger from Harry's Adam's apple to the curls above Harry's cock. as much as harry hated to admit it, it felt good, very good, and he couldn't stop his hips from jerking into Malfoy touch his cock bouncing already hard from the previous attention. Harry moaned as Malfoy tugged softly on the curls then mewled as Malfoy yanked his cock twitching as Malfoy laughed.

"is this turning you on potter!?" Malfoy asked as he lightly stroked Harry's bobbing cock making the Gryffindor pant and arch once again. "You're a fucking whore harry, enjoying this. A slut." Harry growled squirming as Draco stroked him calmly watching harry with that nasty little grin on his face. He grinned abandoning Harry's cock to run light tickling teasing touches to Harry's inner thighs, and Harry squirmed more, biting into his lip hard enough to make it bleed, panting through his nose as Malfoy chuckled.

Moving back up, Malfoy applied those same soft tickling touches to Harry's ribs making the boy burst into furious giggles thrashing around trying to get away, harry hated getting tickled and he sobbed through his giggles.

"No...S...stop…please." harry begged head tipped back as he fought back another sob and Malfoy grinned stopping the torture stroking harry' inner thighs again and the brunette moaned his legs spreading loosing what little sanity he had left. Malfoy grinned nails digging into Harry's flesh again, leaving long ragged lines against Harry's skin again and harry yelled arching, god it had felt good, and how harry hated himself for enjoying it. Malfoy stroked Harry's cock head rolling it around his fingers as he leaned down lapping and sucking on Harry's cock base until the boy was writhing and mewling and moaning before biting down again making harry squeal and jerk trying to kick Draco even as his hips lifted for more.

"Aw, did you not like that?" Malfoy asked, smirking as he rubbed where he had bitten all better and harry hissed, arching again, as Malfoy bit into Harry's hip instead hard enough to break the skin and leave a bruise. Harry didn't seem to mind that nearly as much even moaning into the bite as if begging for more. Malfoy smirked exploring Harry's cock, nipples, neck, and other sensitive areas of Harry's body with his tongue, teeth mouth and fingers until the Gryffindor golden boy was sobbing and writhing and begging fro more. Pain and pleasure was a dangerous mix, one that harry had given himself into, reacting openly, moaning whimpering mewling twisting and writhing until Draco had to pull away and laugh. And harry whimpered, straining towards Malfoy, desperate for more making the blond chuckle again.

"Are you going to be my bitch harry?" he asked as he started to slowly slid off his cloths grinning as harry licked his lips and nodded.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, just please fuck me." Harry begged, yanking at his ropes as if to try and jump Malfoy.

"Eager little slut aren't you!?" Malfoy asked smirking. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've had sex with other people."

"Ron, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Wood, Cedric, Dumbledore…" He was cut off by Draco's laugh.

"You ARE a slut." Malfoy said, smirking, as he crawled onto the table halfway, licking at Harry's hole making harry moan and arch again panting hard whimpering trying to spread his legs even more.

"Please. Draco…. Don't. I just want you in me!"

"Please who!?" Malfoy asked curtly running a finger around Harry's ass making the boy gasp and whimper.

"Master. I meant master, aaah, please!" Draco chuckled and crawled the rest of the way onto the table, prodding Harry's cock with his own.

"Very well." Malfoy said, smirking, slamming into harry hard, watching with sadistic glee as harry screamed, a mix of pleasure and agony crossing Harry's face.

"Oooh, god, don't please move! Please!!" harry begged, tears rolling down his face again, he'd never had rough sex before and god did it ever feel good. Malfoy smirked and began to thrust long and hard into harry making both of them moan. Neither lasted long, each cumming within minutes and harries lay on the table, panting, for a few moments before looking up at Malfoy.

"So what now?" he asked eyes half open in lust and exhaustion.

"Round two." Malfoy said, smirking, and harry groaned, his head hitting the table again.

"This is torture." He complained and Draco smirked.

"A real torturous situation." He agreed obviously amused. "Now, shut up and take it." He said laughing as harry obeyed.


End file.
